Petak Umpet
by Ikeda Kanon
Summary: Minato di ajak Kenji untuk bermain permainan Petak Umpet, ketika sudah berada di tengah permainan banyak hal-hal aneh terjadi.


**Petak Umpet**

.

Persona 3 © ATLUS

**Minato's POV**

Pagi itu masih jam 2 pagi, aku sengaja bangun terlalu awal agar bisa belajar pelajaran Matematika untuk test nanti. Agar lebih bersemangat dan tidak tertidur, aku menyalakan MP3 dan mendengarkan lagu ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D - Complication.

30 menit berlalu, aku sudah selesai belajar untuk test matematika nanti. Terlihat Handphone biru ku sesekali bergetar sedikit di atas tumpukan buku, akupun mengambilnya dan mengeceknya, ada pemberitahuan dari Line teman sekelas ku, Tomochika Kenji.

**Tomochika Kenji : **Hey Minato, apa kau masih bangun?

**Arisato Minato : **Masih, memangnya ada apa, Kenji?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain petak umpet!

**Arisato Minato : **Petak umpet?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Ya… bukan petak umpet biasa sih… sejenis permainan mengundang roh gitu~ apa kau mau ikut?

**Arisato Minato : **Memangnya siapa saja yang ikut permainannya?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Banyak! Ada aku, Kazushi, Yuko dan Chihiro~

**Arisato Minato : **Chihiro dan Yuko ikut!?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Iya~ katanya mereka penasaran, jadinya ikut deh! Gimana nih? Mau ikut apa engga?

**Arisato Minato : **Tidak.

**Tomochika Kenji : **Oh, ayolah Minato… Bilang saja kalau kau tidak berani, iya 'kan?

**Arisato Minato : **Ini seperti pemaksaan… Baiklah, aku ikut.

**Tomochika Kenji :** Yosh! Sekarang kau persiapkan bahan-bahannya dulu ya…

**Arisato Minato :** Bahannya apa saja?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Boneka yang tubuhnya lengkap, beras secukupnya buat mengisi tubuh boneka, jarum, benang merah, gunting atau pisau, segelas air garam sama tempat sembunyi!

Dengan malas aku beranjak dari kursi belajar dan mengumpulkan barang-barang yang sudah di sebutkan Kenji. Boneka aku punya satu, yaitu Jack Frost dan bahan-bahan yang lainnya ada di ruang utama asrama. Sepertinya permainan ini hanya sebentar, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau nanti ada yang terbangun, lagi pula kami tadi sudah sangat kelelahan saat menelusuri Tartarus tadi. Ya… kecuali Aigis sih…

Setelah semua barang sudah terkumpul, segera ku kirimkan Line ke Kenji.

**Arisato Minato : **Setelah itu apa?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Kapas yang ada di dalam bonekanya di keluarin, terus di masukin beras sampai penuh dan kasih sedikit potongan kukumu kedalam bonekanya, lalu di jahit pakai benang merah.

**Arisato Minato : **Hanya itu saja?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Masih ada lagi! Isi bak mandi dengan air…

**Arisato Minato :** Untuk apa?

**Tomochika Kenji :** Sudah, lakukan saja dulu yang aku ketik di atas.

**Arisato Minato : **Iya.

Akupun mulai menggunting bagian tengah boneka dan mengeluarkan isi bonekanya, lalu memasukan beras ke dalam tubuh boneka tersebut sampai penuh beserta satu potongan kuku, kemudian menjahitnya dengan benang merah.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku segera pergi menuju kamar mandi dan mengisi sedikit air ke dalam bak mandi.

**Arisato Minato : **Selanjutnya?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Beri nama boneka itu!

Akupun berpikir untuk memilih nama untuk boneka tersebut. Um… Namanya Yuki. Baiklah… itu hanya untuk nama boneka saja, lagipula tidak berpengaruh kan?

**Arisato Minato : **Sudah.

**Tomochika Kenji : **Baiklah… sekarang masih jam 02:40, kalau sudah jam 3 tepat, katakan pada bonekanya "_(Nama kamu) yang pertama jaga." katakan sebanyak 3 kali dan letakan bonekanya ke bak mandi!

**Arisato Minato : **Oh, baiklah.

**Tomochika Kenji :** Sebelumnya, matikan semua lampu di asrama mu, terus pergi ke tempat persembunyian dan nyalakan TV, ya… lebih bagus sih tempat persembunyiannya yang bisa melihat TV~

**Arisato Minato : **Selanjutnya?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Kau keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersembunyi, hitung sampai sepuluh dengan mata tertutup, terus kembali ke kamar mandi lagi dengan gunting atau pisau.

**Arisato Minato : **Sungguh merepotkan…

**Tomochika Kenji :** Ini bagian dari permainannya, Minato!

**Arisato Minato : **Oh.

**Tomochika Kenji : **Kau niat main gak sih?

**Arisato Minato : **Niat, kok!

**Tomochika Kanji : **Oh.Terus… katakan pada bonekanya, "Aku menemukanmu _(nama bonekanya)." lalu tusuk bonekanya dengan benda tajam, setelah itu kau bilang "Kamu yang jaga berikutnya, _(nama bonekanya)."

**Arisato Minato : **10 menit lagi mau jam 3…

**Tomochika Kanji : **Terakhir, lari menuju tempat persembunyian secepat-cepatnya! Pokoknya permainan ini jangan sampai gagal di tengah jalan!

**Arisato Minato : **Iya.

**Tomochika Kanji : **Kalo ada yang aneh, bilang ya…

**Arisato Minato : **Ya.

Sambil menunggu jam 3 tepat, aku duduk sebentar di sofa dan merebahkan diriku yang sudah lelah ini, 'Apa aku akan selamat ya?' batin ku, kemudian aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku pasti akan selamat! Aku sudah bertemu dengan berbagai macam Shadow yang sangat mengerikan melebihi Hantu, lagi pula keberuntungan Persona ku sudah sangat lumayan, jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Kemudian aku melihat jam yang berada di sudut layar Handphone ku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, segera ku ikuti langkah-langkah yang sudah di ketik Kenji tadi. Aku masukan Handphone ku kedalam saku celana dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Minato yang pertama jaga. Minato yang pertama jaga. Minato yang pertama jaga." kataku, kemudian meletakan boneka ke dalam bak mandi. Lampu asrama sudah dimatikan semua dari tadi, jadi aku tinggal bersembunyi sambil berhitung sampai sepuluh.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh." akupun kembali lagi ke kamar mandi dengan gunting yang berada di tangan kanan ku.

Ketika sudah sampai, aku berkata pada boneka tersebut, "Aku menemukanmu, Yuki." lalu ku tusuk boneka tersebut kemudian berkata, "Kamu yang jaga berikutnya, Yuki." dan meletakan kembali boneka tersebut kedalam bak mandi dan lari secepatnya kearah kamar dengan membawa gelas berisikan air garam kemudian bersembunyi di dalam lemari. TV sudah ku nyalakan dari tadi.

Karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya, segera ku kirimkan Line ke Kenji.

**Arisato Minato : **Kenji, langkah selanjutnya apa?

Masih belum dibalas oleh Kenji. Akupun melihat TV yang gak tau fungsinya sebagai apa di dalam permainan ini. 5 menit pertama aku dengan bosan menonton acara TV yang sedang menayangkan PV music yang lagi trend di kalangan perempuan.

10 menit kemudian, layar TV mulai rusak dan suaranya pun kadang muncul kadang enggak, aku masih menganggapnya biasa. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir, tidak mungkin TV-nya gangguan, karena TV di asrama ini langganan, aneh memang.

Beberapa lama kemudian ada balasan dari Kenji.

**Tomochika Kenji :** Minato, ada yang aneh sama TV-nya?

**Arisato Minato : **Ada, jadi gangguan.

**Tomochika Kenji : **Kalau begitu, bila sudah terasa sangat aneh, segera kau minum sedikit air garamnya, jangan di telan! Dan kalau bisa segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan cari bonekanya. Kalau permainan ini berhasil, bonekanya tidak akan ada di kamar mandi.

**Arisato Minato : **Benarkah?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Ya, kemudian cari boneka tersebut sampai ketemu, kalau sudah ketemu, siram bonekanya pakai sisa air garam dan siram pakai air garam yang ada di mulutmu, kemudian katakan pada bonekanya, "Aku menang." sebanyak tiga kali.

**Arisato Minato : **Hanya itu saja?

**Tomochika Kenji : **Masih ada lagi, kau keringkan boneka yang basah tersebut dan kemudian di bakar…

**Arisato Minato : **Sip!

**Tomochika Kenji : **Ingat ya… jangan sampai lebih dari 1 jam permainannya dan jangan sampai gagal, karena kalau gagal katanya kau bakal lenyap, gak tau benar atau tidaknya sih...

**Arisato Minato : **Baiklah… kau juga, Kenji. Jangan sampai gagal ya.

**Tomochika Kenji : **Sudah dulu ya, Minato. Ada yang mulai mondar-mandir di depan tempat persebunyian ku!

**Arisato Minato : **Ya…

'Dasar Kenji! Memberi peringatannya pas permainan udah di mulai!' batinku kesal.

Akupun terus memperhatikan TV yang semakin lama semakin rusak, sekilas aku melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah dengan kimono berwarna hitam bermotif bunga putih berdiri tepat di depan TV yang sedang menanyangkan PV Seamo - Mother, apa itu hantu yang lagi rindu ibunya? Hahaha… Jangan bercanda.

Dengan pelan ku masukan kembali Handphone ke dalam saku celana dan memegang segelas air garam dengan kuat, takut tiba-tiba ada yang mencekik ku dari belakang dan gelasnya langsung terlempar. Oh, ayolah Minato… birpikirlah dengan jernih, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi!

Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri dan memperhatikan TV kembali. Tunggu dulu… tunggu dulu… kenapa bayangan perempuannya hilang? Apa dia sudah tau keberadaan ku? Apa dia hanya memunculkan diri saja? Apa dia hanya ingin melihat PV musik saja? Oh, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang membuatku pusing.

Tiba-tiba saja hawa di sekitarku menjadi dingin.

'Hawa apa ini!?' sentak ku dalam hati dan tiba-tiba saja aku…

"ARGH!"

Aku tercekik! Baiklah, kata-kata ku yang sebelumnya tadi ternyata jadi kenyataan. Oke, tadi aku hanya asal ngomong saja, tapi kenapa jadi kenyataan!?

Segera ku lepaskan tangan yang mencekikku leherku, ini sangat mudah di lepaskan, karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu lemari dan berlari secepat-cepatnya keluar kamar dengan segelas air garam di tangan kanan ku.

Sesekali aku melihat ke kanan-kiri, siapa tau yang dibicarakan Kenji itu benar, bonekanya berpindah.

Di lantai 2 gak ada, di lantai 1 sepertinya juga gak mungkin ada, kan katanya berpindah, masa iya berpindah cuma di sekitar lantai 1. Ada satu tempat yang sangat mengganggu perasaan ku, di lantai 5. Oke, aku hanya bercanda, ya… tapi semoga aja sih ada.

Sesekali aku menengok ke belakang. Terdapat sesosok perempuan berambut putih dengan satu mata tidak ada dan satu mata lagi keluar dengan sangat jelasnya sampai-sampai darahnya menetes ke lantai, satu tangannya tidak ada dan dia melayang dengan rambut kusutnya. Apa dia jarang mandi? Argh! Jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak, Minato!

'Baiklah, yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah, mencari boneka tersebut sampai ketemu.' batinku dan tetap berlari mencari boneka tersebut. Saat berada dilantai 3 tidak ada, lantai 4 juga tidak ada, itu berarti tinggal satu lantai yang sangat jarang di kunjungi penghuni asrama ini, lantai 5.

Saat aku berada di lantai 5, aku langsung melihat sesosok boneka berbentuk boneka Jack Frost jatuh ke lantai bawah dengan mulusnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin ke lantai bawah dan menangkap boneka tersebut, tetapi di tangga sudah terdapat sesosok perempuan yang aku ciri-cirikan tadi.

Akupun buru-buru mencari tali di lemari tua di lantai 5 ini, dan ternyata ada satu, tali tambang yang sekiranya bisa membawaku turun ke lantai 3. Dengan cepat ku ikatkan tali tambang tersebut ke pegangan tangga dan meluncur dengan lancar sampai ke lantai 3, walau harus memberikan dampak air garamnya tertinggal dan aku harus membuatnya lagi.

Sesampainya aku di lantai 1, segera ku berlari menuju dapur dan membuat air garam, tetapi ternyata balik ke dapur hanya membuat ku menjadi kesusahan. Tepat di pintu dapur, perempuan yang tadi mengejar ku melayang dengan sangat mengerikan. Tambah mengerikan malah!

'Ba-bagaimana ini?' akupun menengok kearah kiri dapur dan… yup! Bonekanya ada di sudut dapur! Syukurlah…

Kemudian dengan cepat aku meminum sedikit air garam tanpa di telan dan sisa air yang ada di gelas aku siramkan ke boneka lalu aku semburkan air garam yang ada di mulut ku ke boneka tersebut.

"Aku menang… Aku menang… Aku menang…" kataku dengan sedikit ada perasaan senang. Kemudian aku keringkan boneka tersebut dan membakarnya di depan asrama.

**-Tamat-**

**-Omake-**

Paginya…

"Hei Minato, Ohayou! Kenapa muka mu lesu begitu?" tanya Kenji dengan sedikit meledek.

"Hah… paling-paling habis kelamaan main game!" seru Junpei sambil membetulkan topinya.

"Minato-san, muka mu pucat sekali…" kata Aigis dengan sangat prihatin melihat kondisi Minato sangat menurun hari ini.

"Itu mah kau, Stupei! Minato-kun, jangan di pikirkan perkataan Junpei tadi!" seru Yukari sambil menatap Junpei sinis.

Minato hanya membalas perkataan teman-teman ku tersebut dengan senyuman sekilas.

"Minato-san, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku melihat mu lari-larian di asrama, aku tidak tau Minato-san sedang apa, yang jelas aku melihat Minato-san sedang di ikuti bayangan, apakah itu Shadow jenis baru Minato-san? Tapi bayangannya tidak terdeteksi oleh program ku." perkataan Aigis tadi sukses membuat mereka bertiga, Minato, Yukari dan Junpei berkeringat dingin.

"Program? Program apa Aigis-chan?" tanya Kenji dengan sangat kebingungan.

"A-ah… Aigis… sepertinya kau sedang bermimpi!" seru Minato sambil tersenyum di paksakan.

"Bermimpi? Apa itu bermim-" Aigis segera di bekap mulutnya oleh Yukari dan Yukari mengajaknya keluar kelas dengan alasan menemaninya membeli makanan, padahal Yukari hari ini sedang diet.

"Fyuh~" Junpei pun menghela nafas dan kemudian dia keluar kelas juga.

Kenji pun duduk di bangkunya Yukari dan duduk menghadap Minato, "Yo, Minato! Permainan mu ketahuan Aigis-chan ya?" tanya Kenji dengan suara di kecilkan.

Minato hanya mengangguk kecil dengan muka tertunduk.

"Oh iya, aku bingung, kemarin Line ataupun e-mail yang tidak dib alas hanya Yuko saja, jadi aku tidak tau gimana keadaannya sekarang…" Kenji pun ikut tertunduk.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dengan sangat kasarnya.

*Greeek!*

Kazushi masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka pucatnya, "Kenji! Minato! Aku di kabarkan ibunya Yuko kalau Yuko menghilang dari rumah tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali!" seru Kazushi dengan sangat panik dan Kenji malah menunduk sambil meratapi kesalahannya karena sudah mengajak permainan mengerikan tersebut.

**-END-**

A/N : Hai, minna-san… saya author baru disini ._. maaf kalau ada ceritanya rada-rada aneh, karena dapet ide cerita ini pas lagi cari urban legend Jepang, alhasil dapatlah cerita gaje ini -_-" Oke, sekali lagi, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh ._. 


End file.
